1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a label incorporating an electronic component. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a label incorporating an electronic component. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a method of making a label with electronic components. In yet another of its aspects, the invention relates to a label that incorporates an RFID circuit. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a method of making a label having an RFID circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of a radio frequency identification (RFID) to identify one of a plurality of items is well known. Typical radio frequency identification (RFID) tags or integrated circuits comprise a microprocessor, also known as a microchip, electrically connected to an antenna. Alternatively, the microchip is first attached to a pad having electrical leads that provide a larger attachment or “landing” area. This is typically referred to as a “strap” or “interposer.” The strap is then attached to the antenna.
The microprocessor stores data, which can include identifying data unique to a specific item, which is transmitted to an external receiver for reading by an operator and processing of the item. RFID tags can be attached to items for inventory control, shipment control, and the like. RFID tags are particularly useful in identifying, tracking, and controlling items such as packages, pallets, and other product containers. The location of each item can be tracked, and information identifying the owner of the item or specific handling requirements, can be encoded into the RFID and later read by a scanning device capable of decoding and displaying the information.
RFID tags have been incorporated into a pressure sensitive adhesive-backed label for items contained in temporary packaging, such as cardboard cartons, or containers which are to undergo a number of reuses, such as pallets, waste containers, shipment containers, and the like. These labels are conventionally fabricated by attaching an antenna made of metal foil, conductive ink, or other suitable material, to a substrate material such as paper, film, and the like, also referred to as an “inlay substrate.” A microprocessor or strap is attached to the substrate in cooperative disposition with the antenna to form what is typically referred to as an “inlay.” An adhesive is then applied to the surface of the inlay substrate over the antenna and microprocessor, and the inlay substrate is attached to a label substrate, on which text and graphics can be imprinted, so that the adhesive, antenna, and microprocessor are sandwiched between the inlay substrate and the label substrate. A layer of adhesive is then applied to the surface of the label substrate over the inlay, followed by the addition of a release layer over the adhesive. The laminate can then be die cut to the finished label size. Printing of a bar code or other information, text, and graphics onto the finished label, and coding of the microprocessor, can take place before or after the die cutting step. The labels are then wound tightly onto a spool, or processed into a fan-fold configuration, for shipment to a customer or return to the electronic manufacturer or marketer. The application of the inlay to the paper is usually carried out by an electronic manufacturer and the remaining steps are typically carried out by a label manufacturer.
The handling of the inlay during this label-making process imposes stresses on the inlay which can result in damage to the microprocessor. In addition, the inlay can be subject to electrical fields or discharges during the manufacturing process that damage the microchip. Thus, a fairly high level of scrap has been generated by the current label-making process. Since the microprocessor is typically the most costly component, minimizing the incidence of damaged microprocessors is highly desirable to reducing the scrap rate.